legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Entisrich
NOTE: This page is only for the original villainous Christine Van Bilj, not her reformed version - Kristen Van Tassel, who will have her own page. Christine Van Bilj, or the self-proclaimed Queen Bee, Serilda the Second, the Queen, the Horseman of War or the Second Horseman (after the betrayl of Henry Parrish) and Charlotte Raisin (after being experimented by Gregory Grape) is one of the major antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, being the Supreme Witch of Darkness after Serilda of Abbaddon and Lady Mary Van Tassel. After the resurrection of the real Christine due efforts made by her brother, Colin, the real Christine turned into the true main antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc - Blood Moon Sub Arc. However, Christine later revived and became one of the major antagonist of the storyline after her resurrection, and she was promoted into one of the main antagonists of Anti-Christ Event (first half of the story) after taking the place of the Horseman of War. Being an advisor of the infamous General William Howe, Christine was born to be a child prodigy and acted as a evil counterpart of Ichabod Crane who was also intellegent. She and her twin brother, Colin, were the most bitter rivals of Ichabod in his teenage times, and they often bullied him. After managing to become Willaim Howe's advisor, Christine managed to create a mutation of killer bees and planned to turn human into dark witches and ruled them as their "queen", very much alike to a queen bee ruling its hive. After the breakout of Revolutionary War and the Great Fire of New York, Christine later became the family leader after learning that her father, Caspar, was only using his children for his own self-serving purposes, and Christine deemed her father as useless and inferior. She used her newly-made poison to turn her father into a half-man, half-bee undying monster, before trapping him into Purgatory purely out of nothing but disgust. She then experimented the poison on herself and faked her death in order to seal her soul into a dead tree beside the Trout Lake. 237 years later, when the Blood Moon Crisis returned, Colin Van Bilj, who was severly injured and haunted by a split alter-ego of his own sister, resurrected Christine, but Christine ungratefully killed her brother simply he did not wake her up on time. Soon afterwards, by using her bracelet, the Blood Moon Terrible, Christine planned to command a new army formed by possessed townspeople, but she was soon destroyed her plan was ultimately crushed by Team Witnesses as well as Hexenmeister Community. However, Christine was later brought back from death by Malice Do'Urden, Jasmine Porcelain and Valindra Shadowmantle, becoming one of the greatest threat for Team Witness after secretly manipulating Henry Parrish to betray Moloch, and thus stripping the Horseman of War mantle from Henry. Then, she participated the resurrection ceremony of Moloch, and was granted the mantle of War because of her "loyalty'. Later, thanks to Sister Mary Eunice's efforts, Christine was splited in half, making a heroic counterpart known as Kristen/Christine Van Tassel was formed from her former caring feelings towards her brother. After some struggling one time after another, the Team Witness managed to destroy the evil Christine forever and leaving her heroic counterpart living happily on Earth. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Data Overview Naming Pun Christine is mainly a feminine name of Greek or Egyptian origin, although it is also rarely used for males. It is derived from the word Christ, which derives from the Koine Greek word Christós, ultimately derived from the Egyptian kheru, "word" or "voice", used to replace the Biblical Hebrew term מָשִׁיחַ, māšîaḥ, "anointed". It is a name in regular usage in French, English, German, Scandinavian, Dutch, Irish, and Scottish cultures, and it is often associated with the meaning "follower of Christ." Other ways to say Christine are Christina, Kristina, Kristine, Kristen, Kirsten, Hristina, Cristina (most used in Portugal, Spain and Latin American countries), etc. In Estonia and Finland, the cognate is Kristiina. It is a popular name; for example, in 1968, it was the 14th most frequently-given name for girls in the United States. The name Christine can be shortened to Chris or Chrissy (Crissy). "Van" is a middle name for aristocrats in 18th century's Britain and North America, similar to French "de" and German "von". "Bilj" is originated from Swedish word, ''biljard, which meant " pool, billiards, snooker". ''Design and Appearance Introduction Christine Van Bilj is a child prodigy whose intellegence could match against the intellegence of Ichabod Crane, Vanifer, Jeremy Crane, Malcolm Dreyfuss, Michael Langdon and Melancholia, who were all considered as some of the most intellegent characters in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. Due to the death of Carousel Van Bilj, one of the most prominent founders of the Order of Blood Moon, Van Bilj Family suffered from a severe blow. Carousel's only son, Caspar, needed to prevent the name of Van Bilj from vanishing. With dark magic, Caspar Van Bilj had planned to enhance the intellegence of his newly born twin children - one boy and one girl, who were then infants, in order to make them tools for him to gain his own glory. Christine was born to be a genius, and the magic enhanced her intellegence greatly, making her even more intellegent than before. Colin, however, remained in the almost the same level of intellegence but was more skilled within strategy, more so than ordinary people. In order to study more on black magic, Caspar moved his base into Trenton, and that would become the base of Christine and would be entirely transported by Colin to Sleepy Hollow in Death Arc, serving as a base for Van Bilj Family. With the siblings' enhanced intellegence, Caspar was determined that Christine would be his heir. However, with her father's expectation and spoiling, Christine developed a nasty personality which is utterly spoiled and prideful, being narcisstic towards many of her classmates, especially her rival student Ichabod Crane who was as intellegent as she was. As she was aging, Christine grew taller and taller, more and more beautiful, and most importantly, more and more clever, but the accelerated increase of her cleverness had somewhat caused a mentally twist in her personlaity, and we could find patterns of reasons from the research of the late Jean Piaget. According to Piaget, if someone had burdened with too much knowledge in their childhood and gained expectations of an overwhelming scale, their personality will be developed unhealthily, with an arrongant personality as well as bigoted behaviors. This proves to be true within many cases like Christine herself. She had a sheer scale of intellengece thatw as too much for her age, and was very much expected by her family to carry its burden. Therefore, Christine developed potential selfishness and arrogance that she herself was at first unawared, having being ignorant to what happened beside her and only lived in her own world with nothing but sheer indifference. All of those features inside Christine's evil personality became alive and took over the soul of Christine, not long after Caspar's crime was fully exposed, making Christine insane. Soon, even worse, Christine started to believe that strong shall rule the weak in this world, becoming a social darwinist of some sort. She deemed family and love as nothing but staris for her to reach her goal. Therefore, even as a child, Christine developed a god complex and believed that the law of the jungle would be worked on everyone. Nevertheless, even with her cruelty and God complex, Christine's intellegence was deemed to be so perfect that it was even horrifying. The twist in her personality formed a great contrast within her perfect wisdom. Regardless of what she had done to gain fame and power, Christine's story would be considered as somewhat truly sympathetic if she did not murder her brother and showed no sadness about his demise. As a child prodigy, Christine was a combination of wisdom, beauty as well as the power that would control everything. During her conflict with Atticus Nevins who was already enhanced by black magic, Christine almost overpowered Nevins despite Nevins was empowered. The sad fact was that Christine was used as a tool by her father to gain wealth and fame, and because of this, the life of Christine was destinied to be pathetic. The ultimate revalation of the fact was the start of her darkness which drove her insane. Going extreme, Christine released her spite and anger by turning her father into a bee-monster after treating him like a guinea pig for her newly-made toxin. However, desiring to rule humanity as its queen, she would later demonstrate similar experiments upon other citizens. In order to achieve immortality, Christine even put herself inside the hibernation and would awaken so that she would ultimately became one with her toxin, going into a sleepy for more than two centuries. However, according to Selina Strawberry who revealed the fact afterwards, Christine awakened in a time far too late from its proper time, very likely due to Colin who was deceived by Moloch and had a delusion that his sister was awakened and returned back to him, not knowing he was acting like her all along. After awakening, Christine's mind was like a chaotic mush, and in reprisal for her brother's delaying, Christine killed him with no mercy and was enraged by the fact that Ichabod was still alive. Soon, this had caused Christine to finally snapped and became nothing but a twisted and malevolent monster within human skin, craving to a goal of ruling humanity as its ruler or burn the whole world to the ground. Even after her final demise which destroyed both her body and evil spirit, the evil work by Christine had influenced the next generation of Dark Witches, and the bee elixir Christine produced would also be used by Malcolm Dreyfuss to create an army of bee-hybrid monsters. Alongside the blood of Carl Robinson, Christine's blood (taken from the body of Betsy Ross) was also used in the enhancing of the Croatoan Virus, one of the most recurring tools of Michael as well as the major weapon of the Horseman of Conquest. The dark legacy of Christine shall lasted even after the demise of Moloch. ''Logo Blood moon by koobazz.jpg Personality Evil Personality After the revealation of the truth behind Caspar's actions, Christine was driven into insanity and became a victim to multi-personality disorder. She was took over by an evil personality born from her insanity and depression, urging her to give in to her inner darkness as well as to abandon her feelings to her family, especially her twin brother, Colin. Originally, the evil Christine acted as nobody but a selfish, sadistic, narcisstic and perverted woman who spoke like a spoiled child despite her intellegence, since the personality was just born, and she was like the ''LOTM: WoSH equaivlant of Eckidina KnightWalker and Kanon Rihavein. Being charismatic and devious, Christine had an ability to talk pretty in order to convince people she was feeling sorrow for many sad things, but she never cared about anyone instead of herself. She had won many followers during her times of prime in Revolutionary War, and she viewed all of her followers as fools and inferior kind of humans that could do nothing but bringing her shame. However, in reality, the evil Christine was far from simple. Her personality combined the major villainy or abilities of many dark ladies presented before her in LOTM: WoSH storyline, which are equally dangerous inside one woman, including these: *Lady Van Tassel's insanity *Vanifer's violence *Aerisi Kalinoth's narcissism *Melancholia's intellegence *Valindra Shadowmantle's manipulative ability * Kaysie Virgo's sense to see into near future (especially after Christine's resurection) *Serilda of the Abbadon's brutality *Pandora's uncaring personality *Mary Wells/The Weeping Lady's jealousy *Jasmine Porcelain's hypocrisy After her death, Christine was later resurrected by Valindra Shadowmantle and turned into a more matured woman in her behavior, with a very serious, no-nonsense demeanor. After her resurrection, Christine's intellegence were developed and her potential talents were revealed. Christine became skilled in prophecy, even to the point of seeing slightly ahead into the future. She no longer brags about her abilities or strength anymore. Instead, following Valindra's own instruction, Christine starts to focus on functioning and achieving her goals as fast as possible. She became much more vicious and ambitious as well, combined with her abilty to see some part of future. Therefore, Christine would try to interfere the plan of Ichabod whenever it was about to be succeeded. No matter prior to or after her several resurrections, two things never changed in Christine's mind - her thrist for power and her despise on authority. Christine has a serious God Wannabe complex, believing herself to be a special human that is destinied to rule the weaklings. After her resurrection, Christine brags herself less, but her cruelty towards people stronger than her never changed. As she deeply developed her cruelty even further into a more serious and brutal one, Christine would soon become a female equaivlant of Michael Langdon. Christine will fight against any enemies she deemed as a threat, even if they are stronger than her. In order to acheive her goal, Christine would do anything, even to the point of destroying her original body where her good counterpart lied. After becoming "Charlotte Raisin" after her second resurrection, Christine seemly lost her ability to talk and became something like a silent and emotionless killing machine, but her cruelty became more obvious when she did not need to speak to warn her enemies. As "Charlotte Raisin", Christine became cold-hearted, and she put efficiency above anything else. Apparently under the control of Gregory Grape, Christine would mercilessly kill anyone who disobey her, but in fact, Christine faked her mute condition and is fully aware that she became rather something like a zombie. She feigned her loyalty to the Order of Flourish in order to take down Gregory herself and destroy the Order of Flourish from inside, taking all power in Sleepy Hollow for herself and please Moloch with it. She no longer feels pain, and so she would never halt to kill her enemy despite the attack on her. Overall, the evil self of Christine is a selfish and devious woman who viewed friendship and love as something inferior. She deems friends and even family as tools towards her success, instead of friends and family, as Christine even transformed her father into a monster and killed her brother with no reason other than spite. ''Caring Personality - Splited Out It was later revealed in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc: Haunting Past Sub Arc that the former Christine did have her own redeeming quality, which was her care for her only brother, Colin. She greeted Colin with a geniue smile as he arrived, and she violently defended him when a guard mocked him, showing that she at least once treated him as a true family and cared from him. The former Christine is no saint either, as she always tormented her rival, Ichabod Crane, for his tragedies, but she did behave like a calm and sane person when it came to her brother. She was still both arrogant and megalomaniacal, but was much more caring towards her brother. After Christine fell into slumbering, Colin was alone and thus driven into insanity, developing a second personality which represented Christine's caring side. It was the how Christine was viewed by Colin, who was unaware of his sister's insanity. Therefore, this second personality showed protective attitude to her brother, calling Colin "my dear Colin" and showed compassions to him. It also reacted in anger when Abbie called Colin a psycho, saying no one could disrespect her dear brother. It was implied that this split personality of Colin, which took form in a caring and warmhearted Christine, was based on the memory of Colin who saw his sister as a kind and loving woman. However, unbeknowest to Colin, the caring side of Christine soon died out when she found out the truth behind her father's own agenda. Christine was only reduced into nothing but a psychopathic and insane monster when Caspar's plan was revealed in front of her, breaking her own sanity. It also allowed her inner darkness - a monster of being an immarture and spoiled psychopathic woman-child - to fully take over her, fueling her later murder on Colin and ruined her only redeeming quality. During her times inside Purgatory, the original caring side of Christine (which was supposed to die out) did show remorse on the death of Colin, but she was soon pressed by her evil side, which was developing into a more and more menacing and mature evil persona, pretty much thanks to Moloch's torture inside Purgatory. However, after the incident of the Catatombs, the caring side of Christine began to surface once again. Due to the effects of the catatombs, the caring side of Christine splited forever from her original evil self, losing her memories as well as her malevolent aspects towards Ichabod, and thus Kristen Kiwifruit (the good counterpart of the original Christine) took her form. After that, there are two Chritines who live in the world, one is good and one is evil. ''Personal Information ''All personal information of Christine, such as her hobbies, her favorites things etc. * Favorite Colors: **''Gold, black'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Bread, milk and dessert, precisely when mixed with with honey'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''Aristocratic dress in 18th century style'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Murdering, breeding monster bees, doing experiments, ruining the lives of innocents, attempting to or successfully killing her enemies' friends and family, polluting and destroying beautiful lands, enslavement, torturing and killing cute things, teasing Ichabod, dicover dark secrets'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Moloch, Michael Langdon, Melancholia, William Howe, Marcus Collins, Valindra Shadowmantle, Malice Do'Urden, Jarxele Banere, Vanifer, Phyllis Peach, the Headless Horseman, Baccarat Blueberry, James Patrick March, Gromph Baenre'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Ichabod Crane, Atticus Nevins, Pandora, Selina Strawberry, Maria Arzonia, Matt Butcher, Carl Robinson, George Washington, Henry Parrish, Plaisir, Drizzt Do'Urden'' *''Likes:'' **''Dictatorship, war, being feared, controlling others with hivemind, murder, cruelty, destroy, destroying laws, evil, suffering and hunger of his people, misery, lies, manipulations, corruption, hypocrisy, poverty, conflicts, disharmony, carnage, the suffering of heroes, misfortune, supremacy, racism, being hated, making sick jokes, black blood'' *''Hates:'' **''Authority figure, democracy, freedom, her father, being manipulated (hypocrysy), her brother's attitude, peace, spy (hypocrysy), animals, birds, anyone who outwitted her, God, all life, money for greed, spoiled people, prostitutes, heroes, self-called "Heroes of Justice", religion, humanity'' *''Religion:'' **''Pure Satanism'' *''Political Type:'' **''Absolute Monarchy and Imperialism'' *''Age:'' **''293 years old (physically 20 years old)'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Favorite Musics:'' **''Orchestra'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Colin Van Bilj, Benedict Arnold, Lady Van Tassel, Caspar Van Bilj, Serilda of the Abaddon, Malcolm Dreyfuss, Gregory Grape, Dahlia Hawthorne, Jobe, Ara Astaroth, Evil Carl Robinson, Pedro Pineapple, Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Kristen Kiwifruit, Crow Faux, Betsy Ross, Katrina Crane, Lori Roberts, Abbie Mills, the Hidden One, Lord Helio, Albert Apple, Helene Hawthorn'' ''Horsemen Saga Death Arc Blood Moon Arc Death's Return Arc After a long time of her death, Christine's demise did not last long. Atticus Nevins (under Moloch's own instruction) brought the coprse of Betsy to Malice Do'Urden after several failed attempt to turn Betsy back into a monster and revive her, due to the severity of her corpse's damage. However, instead of bringing back Betsy as Malice urged her to do, Jasmine Porcelain had another plan within her mind. Under an excuse of unconventinal idea, Porcelain channeled every soul fragments she could find from the shattered soul of Christine, and by mixing her DNA with Betsy's corpse, she created a brand new body for Christine, with Christine's face instead of Betsy's face. Then, by enchanting the dried blood of Christine inside Betsy's vine, Jasmine Porcelain brought Christine back to life with the help of Valindra Shadowmantle, who turned Christine into a lich. When Christine was revived, she could not have a memory of her previous life, and she fell into a catatonic state until Valindra arrived and calmed her down. After managing to revive the hidden memories of Christine, Valindra successfully calmed down Christine for a while, but Christine was then consumed by a thrist of revenge and had an attempt to sought vengence upon Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills. However, Valindra told her that it was far too early to seek vengence upon Ichabod, since Christine's power was greatly reduced due to her death, and adviced that Christine should go back to Moloch and train herself. Very reluctantly, Christine agreed and returned back to Purgatory with Valindra, who persuaded Moloch to train Christine and made her his secret weapon. War Arc Tyrian Shekels Sub Arc In ''Tyrian Shekels Sub Arc, Christine returned as the sub arc's main arc villain. After Henry Parrish (or Jeremy Crane) became the Horseman of War, Moloch gave Christine one of the 30 Tyrian shekels, or silver coins enchanted with dark magic that could corrupt human beings, and it was the very same coin that corrupted Benedict Arnold. Since Christine was already evil, she would not be affected by the curse of the coin. Christine then sent the coin to Henry, urging him to corrupt people and make them wreck havoc, in order to make a bait to hook Nick Hawley, a professional bounty hunter. After the plan failed, Christine arrived at Fredericks Manor and taunted Henry for his failure as well as his decision to live inside his birthplace where his mother was almost killed. Christine said that she would find the other 29 coins by herself and Henry, since he was the Horseman of War, must gave full support. Then, after Henry reluctantly agreed, Christine left with a laugh, leaving Henry furious and looked at the bed where his mother lied on and gave birth to him. Horrified by the sad memory, Henry burned down the bed. During the treasure hunting led by Nick Hawley in order to find the remianing 29 Tyrian shekels, Ichabod and Abbie had to work for him in order to stop Henry's further plan. Then, at the woods, theyhad found trace of Blood Moon Witches appearing in Sleepy Hollow. Suspecting that they were sent by Henry, Ichabod and Abbie followed them into a cave and found Christine, standing beside Henry, much to their shock and horror. Sensing Ichabod and Abbie's arrival, Christine then summoned three of the Tyrian shekels and escaped. More coming soon! ''Conquest Arc Breakout Sub Arc Roanoke Sub Arc Lady Van Tassel Sub Arc Moloch's Return Sub Arc Carl Sub Arc Dahlia Sub Arc Pandora Saga William Howe Arc Marcus Collins Arc Pandora Arc Catacombs Arc Christine Vs. Christine Arc Two Christines .]]After the events of the Catacombs as well as her new defeat, Christine had a memory loss since her original twisted self was trapped in Catacombs in replace of Abbie, despite somehow keeping her power and abilities, which made her confused and thought she was a "very dangerous baker". Completely forgetting her name, this "Christine" started to desire a new name that was awesome. Abbie, Sophie and Jenny were suspicious about the memory loss of Christine, but Katrina managed to comfirm that the evil Christine was trapped in the cell and now presented in front of them was a vacant and clumsy Christine. Instead of feeling sorry for Christine's memory loss (since there was no need to be sorry for the evil Christine), Katrina used this as an advantage to brainwash Christine, making her believe she was her cousin who once immigrated to France with their grandmother, also filling her with false memories. Therefore, Christine who lost her memory became an ally of Ichabod and Abbie, and thus becoming the so-called "Kristen Van Tassel" or "Christine Van Tassel", a optimistic and funny female figure who was fond of love, equality as well as freedom, in contrast to her original evil, hateful and sadistic self that endorse dictatorship. However, meanwhile, the evil side of Christine was still alive in the Catacombs and had to find a way to escape. Just then, she met Jasmine Porcelain once again and realized that her body was brainwashed by Katrina, becoming another person who was friendly to Ichabod. Furious, Christine pleadged Jasmine to release her, and it was just what Jasmine wanted. Jasmine Porcelain had just captured a renegade Drow and dealt with the Hidden One to present him this Drow as a new slave, prompting the Hidden One to release the evil Christine. However, turns out that it was merely a ruse of Christine. Christine could escape herself since like Ichabod, she had full knowledge of ancient written languages. She just needed a replacement since she regarded the Catatombs as another version of Purgatory. Christine backstabbed and chained Porcelain inside the catatombs. Then, after focing Pandora to summon her, Christine reborn once again and arrived at Sleepy Hollow. She sought vengence against the Witnesses as well as her good self which she could not bear. Christine VS. Christine Second Death Afterwards After the evil Christine was drove back into Hell once again, the good Kristen visited the grave of her father (Caspar) and brother (Colin) silently mourning them before crying in front of their graves, carrying the burden of her family murders and start atoning for her true family's crimes. Then, Kristen kept her false family name and became a good friend with Ichabod and the Team Witness as usual. Putting the bad memories of her evil past behind, Kristen planned to open a cosmetic shop in Sleepy Hollow if she survived the Years of Tribulations alongside the world. ''Christine Vs. Christine Arc was the last major appearance of the evil Christine prior to Harvest Saga. ''Harvest Saga James March Arc Blaze Banana Arc Secret Experiments Gregory Grape Arc Selina's Suspition Selina's Discovery Christine = Charlotte Selina Strawberry Arc Enemy Mine Wiseman's Mission One Last Confrontation After Kristen infilcted the holy light on her evil self, she mumbled the name of Caspar and Colin, wanting to avenge her brother and forgive her father by killing her evil counterpart for good. Combined with her faith, the Holy Light soon overpowered the evil Christine and blasted her Horseman of War Armor into pieces, rendering her powerless and undoing the experiments Gregory added upon her, as she could now feel pain once again. Enraged and losing control in her personality, the evil Christine madly struggled to survive despite being mortally wounded. In anger, Christine called the reinforcement of Crow Faux, which he tried to reach her. However, almost all of a sudden, a now-fully-deranged Selina Strawberry (in her Croatoan ) seized the chance to fight back. She soon stepped forward to subdue Crow and Christine, before trapping Team Witness in a circle of flames, calling them disappointment. Ichabod tried hard to awaken Selina's good side, but it proved to be a failure. Now under the effects of the Feast of Apollo completely, Selina then revealed that she had already anticipated that the Team Witness will come to rescue the pregnant wife of Richard Raymond (which she referred as an act out of false mercy), and so she will come to the place and let them all pay the price for the rumored crimes of beating Albert Apple, shooting and kidnapping Helene Hawthorn, and spilling the secrets of the Star Spangled Secrecy which caused their dissolving. Afterwards, she shall protect Richard, his wife and unborn child and make them away from the town, considering the start of the Dawn's Early Light shall come. Everyone reacted in horror when they realized that Selina was behind this conflict and was ready to instigate her own plan after finishing all of them. In an attempt to finish Christine, Crow and Team Witness all together in order to enforce the will of Lord Helio, Selina declared their execution, summoning the troops of the Star Spangled Society to surround her "enemies", and revealed that Lord Helio wanted her to punish them. Then, Selina turned into her Spureme Croatoan form, a humanoid creature made of jewels and engulfed in flames, preparing to do the execution by herself. Kristen, however, blocked the way of Selina and asked for her mercy, saying the White Wizard said that the Order should spare the Team Witness as an advice. The Team Witness also argued that they were framed by someone else, but was unable to tell who the person could possibly be. However, as the two were arguing, Christine stood up and struggled against the two, saying she shall make them pay and she will eventually make the plan of Wiseman come to a succession before implying she will be free to the dispose of the Order. Nevertheless, much to everyone's horror, the Wiseman suddenly appeared behind Christine via-teleport and stabbed through the chest of Christine, mortally wounded her. Wiseman's Truth Shocked, Christine turned back in horror and pain. Much to her shock, Christine saw the Wiseman looking at her as she started to return back to her former human form before she was experimented and became Charlotte Raisin. Crow was shocked and tried to reach Christine, but the Wiseman subdued him with one hand and pushed him beside Selina, who was apalled by what happened in front of her. Despite anticipating the presence of the Wiseman, Selina could not except that the Wiseman would kill his own partner. Feeling betrayed, Christine stepped back in shock and questioned the Wiseman about his reason of backstabbing in sheer horror, but the Wiseman coldly revealed that he needed Kristen alive. Saying that Richard had overcame his despair by himself, he had become the Third Rookie Mage and all preperations for the Second Feast of Apollo started to instigate, much to Selina's shock as well. Second Death Then, in front of everyone, Wiseman turned to the White Wizard and walked towards Christine, saying that she had no use after all inside his plan, and he never had any intention of serving Moloch forever. He only acted as a mole to destroy the forces of Moloch from inside so that he could be suceeded in his own goal, causing the shock of both Crow and Christine. In retaliation of being betrayed, Christine tried to reach the Wiseman/White Wizard, calling him an imposter and could never win against her, but she was too gravely injured to do so. Unable to stand up, Christine then collapsed on the ground started to turn into ash, but not long before that, Christine watched in horror that the White Wizard had turned into nobody but Lord Helio himself. At this point of time, everyone was horrified to find out that the White Wizard, the Wiseman and Lord Helio were one and the same. Selina yelled in horror and shook the shoulder of Lord Helio in despair, before Lord Helio said Selina was relived from the duty of executing Christine. Selina stepped back and questioned Helio whether he did not need her anymore, before Helio coldly said it was no longer her own business anymore. Selina felt deceived and knelt on the ground, crying. Lying beside the feet of a horrified Selina, Crow then tried to reach Helio, calling him "Carmichael", but Helio grabbed a powerless Crow's collar and lifted him up, saying he had renounced the name long ago. Enraged, Crow asked Lord Helio's true nature in rage, saying that Moloch treated him well when he was acting as the Wiseman. Then, without Helio's explanation, Crow realized the truth and shook his head, saying that it was apparent that Helio's treacherous nature never changed, revealing that the two knew each other long ago. Much to Crow's shock and disgust, Helio said that he never intended to serve Moloch or Twelve Nethers, saying that the Zodiac Demons are only baits for him and he made the Order and Team Witness to destroy them for him. Revealing his false allegiance to Moloch, Helio will do the Feast of Apollo himself since he did not do all of this plan for Moloch after all, regardless that many Zodiac Demons could be spawned in process. All he wanted was to bring his daughter back to life. Realizing that Helio was playing both sides of Twelve Nethers and the Order of Flourish, Crow could do nothing but reacted with a sigh. Helio threw Crow on the ground, and he walked to Christine who was dying. Then, everyone watched in shock as Helio bashed the body of a tearful and tormented Christine, causing the latter's body to transform into ashes and making her soul sent into the Hell instead of Purgatory. Even Kristen reacted in a shocked expression when she saw her evil self died under the hand of Lord Helio, who was also both the Wiseman and the White Wizard all in one and the same. Christine Van Bilj was now finally died for good, and with her death, the Horseman of War returned back to its circulation. Zodiac Saga Final Death Legacy Complete Monster Proposel A spoiled and narcissistic child prodigy who joined the Order of the Blood Moon with her family, the real 'Christine Van Bilj' became General William Howe's advisor as well as an over-arching member of both the Order of the Blood Moon and the Shadow Warriors, which was implied that should not be overlapped, only at the age of twelve. Being the only daughter of the corrput Caspar Van Bilj, who used her as a tool but ended up backfired, Christine was an entitled sadist with a serious god complex. She is particularly based on the infamous Elizabeth Báthory, one of the most prolific serial killer in the history who was known to many as the Blood Countess. Christine represents the evil counterpart of the young Ichabod, as they are equally intellegent, but unlike the selfless and honorable Ichabod, Christine is selfish, cruel, malicious and sadistic. She serves as one of the three most important dark ladies under Moloch's command, alongside Serilda of the Abbadon and Lady Van Tassel, and they hated each other for many reasons. According to John Dee, the name of Christine never leaves the letter C as its first letter, since that C is for the word "cruelty". Horsemen Saga The Cranes Arc Christine serves as an unseen antagonist of ''The Cranes Arc. In the past, Christine was proved to be a nasty monster even when she realized her father had used her as a tool, but after the revealing, the former protective attitude of her brother had faded away and turned into nothing but a facade to use him as a pawn. She aided her brother in murdering and experimenting on their father, tortured a classmate to death (and recorded the session) for being almost as smart as she was, and eventually sold her soul to the Devil and earned some magical power coming from the evil, which she planned to use to ascend to a higher plane of existence. Christine also used Ichabod's sad memory to taunt him about the death of his mother, Lady Crane. During the Boston Tea Party, Christine assisted Serilda in the mission of guarding an ancient artifact that the colonial army had presented. Christine had manipulated a zealous Hessian mercenary into killing himself via explosion curse in order to kill Ichabod in the process. The plot of Christine failed to kill Ichabod, but the blast killed Ichabod's comrades who were protecting him. During the crossing of Delaware, Christine ordered a spy to sabotage Washington's plan before placing a black magic charm on the neck of the spy to give him eternal life... while wiping the spy's own humanity and driving him insane. ''Death Arc *Blood Moon Sub Arc:'' Reawakened from centuries-old sleep in her twenties, Christine kills her brother, Colin, for not waking her up on time. Then, for a spite of amusement, she transforms Ichabod Crane's friend, Betsy Ross, who was already demonic but was nearly cured, into an even more mindless monster. In front of Abbie, Christine proudly announced her act of fratricide and revealed that she did all of those dreadful atrocities for nothing but her own excitement. She also committed the vile atrocity (including plunging Betsy's mind into madness and despair once again) to make Abbie watch, making it a live snuff film to break Abbie's mind. By doing so, Christine forces Betsy to fight Ichabod to the death so that she could enslave Betsy's soul forever. After the soul of Betsy managed to escape, Christine tries repeatedly to kill Ichabod and Abbie for no other reason then their presence at her facility. She reveals that her plan is to infect the world with the remaining ashes of evil witches, driving anyone who defied her into paranoia and painful death, thus becoming a new Superior Witch of Darkness and enslaving most of the humanity under her will. When Sister Mary Eunice was disgusted and asked why, Christine just gloats about how, as a superior specimen of humanity, she deserves to be Queen. Thankfully, her karmic death is a particularly nasty one that involves being torn apart by both of Betsy Ross' enchanted flag along with the Holy Spirit Punishment cast upon her by Sister Mary Eunice and dying with agony. *''Haunting Past Sub Arc:'' Unfortunately, even after her demise, her cruelty never faded since she had made several nasty creatures. It was revealed that Christine had the authority to control the treacherous Marcus Collins, whom she turned into a Whispering Wraith and took control of him. This was shown when Christine ordered had ordered the mutated Marcus, who was transformed into the Whispering Wraith, to kill the spies form George Washington. She let Marcus fed her soul upon the darkest secrets on her enemies so that they would died in sudden heart attack, silencing them and making them unable to reveal a secret. After her apparent death, the Soul Essence of Christine had followed the request of Moloch to find Marcus Collins a new mission, and she left Purgatory for a while to give Marcus new missions. Christine chose a FBI Agent due to his secrets; the huge embezzeling of a corrupt official. Christine attempted to use Marcus to wipe out the FBI Agent and his allies in the action of expose, so that she will just hide another scandal and made it unnoticed. Her true goal was trying to do things like that upon the entire world, so that those dark secrets shall cause the world-wide moral decadance, with only corrupt official lived and had no one dared to expose them. After that, Christine even allowed Marcus to go free in the town so that he could delve into more dark secrets and wiped them out. All the while, Christine gloated to her wraith creation that she enjoyed to watch mortals squirm, feeling no remorse of her actions which would cause a great trouble to the town of Sleepy Hollow. ''War Arc ''Because of the works of Valindra Shadowmantle, who gave Christine a new body and sent a simple Thayan into Purgatory as the soul replacement, Christine rose back from the dead and became one of the overall major villains of War Arc, working with Henry Parrish, who is the titular Horseman of War and the main villain of War Arc. However, Christine's evilness went even worse than Henry. During the time when Henry tried to use the Tyrian shekels to cause the citizens being corrupted, Christine made it up to eleven by finding the rest 29 coins so that she could start another wave of corruption. In the War Arc, the hive mind of Christine was revealed, and it was also revealed that she had mind raped her father, Caspar, and controlled his movements during his attack on Ichabod in Blood Moon Sub Arc. Christine never trusted the Horseman of Death, or Abraham Van Brunt, due to the Horseman being too soft to Katrina Crane who was in her captive. Therefore, after locating the whereabouts of the evil poison, Jincan, Christine cursed Joseph Corbin with bone flute dust of the Pipe Piper, which she bought from Nick Hawley so that she would use it to make Moloch possess Katrina Crane. When Moloch took full control via the body of Katrina, the host would die in an utterly gruesome way. To make things worse, in order to prevent Katrina from escaping back to Ichabod and Abbie, Christine set up a binding ritual, which will chop down Katrina's head and bind her with the Headless Horseman of Death, and Christine forced Henry to agree with this plan. After setting the preparation for the binding ritual, Christine had snuck herself into Tarrytown Psych and summoned the soul of Gina Lambert, who was a deranged ghost nurse and the murderer of Lori Roberts (the mother of Abbie Mills and Jenny Mills). While using the deranged soul of Lambert, Christine had killed many, many patients via driving them into suicide, giving their soul to Moloch in order to make him having enough power to gain a physical form on Earth. She had almost make Frank Irving to drown himself. After Lambert was casted back to Hell, Christine appeared in front of the Team Witness, and she tried to force Abbie to surrender the diary of Grace Dixon, revealing that she would destroy the entire Tarrytown Psych and cast the soul of Lori into Purgatory, and even suggested to Moloch that in order to make Purgatory merge with human world, he should burn down all of the Four White Trees, even if Christine knew that the trees served as an omen for the Four Horsemen, hinting she had no regard on the Four Horsemen and saw them as dispensable pawns, a view shared by Moloch. Due to Christine's words, Moloch gave up both Abraham and Henry so that he could find new vessels for the first two Horsemen, which cause Abraham to give in the location of Moloch while Henry stabbed Moloch with the Sword of Methuselah, casting his soul back to Purgatory. The worst crime of Christine in the entire War Arc, even after so much she did, was concerning of the death of Frank Irving. When Irving was seriously wounded by the Horseman of War, Christine cut in Katrina's healing process by attacking her and Ichabod in a struggling fight, resulting Irving's death so that Henry could enslave Irving's soul. By the end of the War Arc, Christine became the only minion of Moloch who both remained loyal AND escaped to set up her next stage of crime. Throughout the third season, Christine plays the Horseman of War and the Team Witness against each other, uncaring of which side is victorious so long as she comes out unscathed. ''Pandora Saga Harvest Saga Gregory Grape Arc ''It may be that she's '''not quite dead after all' due to Gregory Grape's creepy experiments... and becoming a monstrous, voiceless and mindless shell of her former self thanks to Gregory's experiments on her. However, it was soon revealed that Christine had secretly worked with Crow Faux, Phyllis Peach, Lady Van Tassel and the Wiseman in order to bring down Gregory to his downfall, and so she accepted the experiment of Gregory, waiting for the chance to use the pain immunity of her newly experimented body as an advantage. During acting as Charlotte Raisin, Christine lacked any emotions or capability of speech, and she never feel any pain, but this became an advantage soon after she regained her memory with the help of Peach and Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess. Christine then seized the chance when Gregory was beaten by Team Witness, and she backstabbed Gregory to make him trapped inside her beewax berg in an attempt to kill him with his most tragic trauma. After revealing her true identity and regained her memory on purpose, Christine became a much more dangerous threat. Since she was no longer capable to feel pain anymore, Christine had no qualm by orchastrating sadomasochistic attack in order to inflict pain upon others. She used the advantage of her ability to make herself a living voodoo doll, stabbing herself to make her target to feel pain. Christine was also shown to be utterly cruel to another level. She crossed lines that even someone like Michael Langdon would never cross - beating a child in front of his mother, ordering a Zodiac Demon to kill a pregnant woman, and torturing her good counterpart, Kristen Kiwifruit, in front of Selina Strawberry (after the true nature of the Wiseman was revealed), in order to make the relatives of said victim to fall into despair and became a Zodiac Demon.Despite not sharing the same extent as Phyllis Peach in Harvest Saga, Christine still perform herself as a heinous and sadistic monster who enjoys to make others to suffer. She no longer feels pain, and she no longer holds her humanity or sanity anymore. The only thing about her that remained, however, is the pure hatred to the authority itself, the thirst of revenge upon the Witnesses, the greed for power, as well as enjoyment of violence and violation of others.'' ''Powers and abilities Power Levels Character Themes Main Theme Quotes *"The War is Hell."'' *''"According to my Master, if you want to truly hurt someone, you should not just simply torture them. The best way of this is to make them feel the pain in their mind... by making them to to they beloved friends to die in a tragic death... and had no hope of saving them. I truly want to prove it."'' *''"Blood! War. Famine. Pestilence. Poverty. A clawing sickness in our souls. No wonder you seek succor."'' *''"Though he loved me dearly... I loved him not. Though he trusted me dearly... I trusted him not. Now, he lies dead. Dead, dead, dead... and then by sundown, the sacrifise shall begin."'' *''"That is none of your business. You seemed tired, Lt. Mills. It was a shame that I was just coming back to this place with no proper supplies.'' *''"I am no longer an ordinary human being thanks to my potion, so I don't need that "chrysalis" anymore. Thanks to Colin's summoning, I have now returned back to life and regained a new physical body, with an eternal youth due to the wasp potion I brewed."'' *''"He really isn't mean much fun. He couldn't even wake me up on time, but... I have release him from all his responsiblities... Therefore, why would I avenge him? His own demise has nothing to do with me."'' *''"My form is royalty! My form is lofty and ambition! My form is the hive! Revere me! Praise me! This noble and beautiful, powerful and intellectual Queen on earth! All Hail Queen Christine of Sleepy Hollow, First of Her Name!"'' *''"You want it? YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF ITS POWER!!!"'' *''"This world has become a terrfying place. You want to push your fears aside, but they are all around you. Rejoice! For I have come, hmm... and all I ask is for your obedience, your adoration, your respect. I can take your fears away... or I can send them slavering to your door."'' *''"I mean, nobody told me! Nobody ever told me this was all a mistake! That's why I ended up like this! Ah, my true name is... Christine Van Bilj."'' ''Quotes about Christine *"Christine Van Bilj is a woman of luck. She cheated death more than any of us. She revived more than any of us. Whenever she came back... things will get more ugly." - Dahlia Hawthorne'' *''"Caspar is mad, Colin is madder, and Christine is the maddest of them all." - Ichabod Crane'' *''"Her letter C means cruelty. She is an embodiment of cruelty itself, and she is destinied to haunt the Witnesses one way or another." - John Dee'' *''"That woman once gave me impression of disgust now gives me chills on my spine. I don't know which is better." - Atticus Nevins'' ''Goals * 'Rule the world as its queen and turn everyone into mindless drones for her to control' *Destroy the town of Sleepy Hollow'' *''Conquer the world and turn it into living hell on Earth'' *''Rebuild the glory of Van Bilj Family'' *''Kill Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills'' *''Destroy the Team Witness'' *''Rebuild the Order of Blood Moon'' *''Becomes the new Supreme of Darkness'' *''Raise Moloch's soul on Earth and conquer the Multi-Universe'' *''Pretend to be a tool of Gregory Grape before trying to backstab him'' *''Destroy her "good counterpart"'' *''Cause corruption and demonic posession everywhere'' *''Cheat death itself and come back to destroy Ichabod Crane and his allies'' *''Kill Betsy Ross'' *''Kill George Washington'' *''Seek vengence upon her father'' ''Gallery Christine Van Bilj Hungary.full.1074411.jpg Hungary.full.1180826.jpg Hungary.full.1220159.jpg Hungary.full.1625102.jpg Hungary.full.1774679.jpg Hungary.full.1975934.jpg Hungary.full.1831565.jpg Hungary.full.1874318.jpg Hungary.full.2069063.jpg Hungary.full.1665601.jpg Hungary.full.1598623.jpg Axis.Powers-.Hetalia.full.1087296.jpg Hungary.full.1774676.jpg Streaming.Heart.full.1863169.jpg Post-Resurrection 63228406 p0.jpg 60072109 p1 master1200.jpg 61746599 p0.jpg 60659210_p0.jpg "Charlotte Raisin" 61087908 p0.png 60072109 p0 master1200.jpg 61073308_p0.png 63028546_p0.jpg 63026045_p0.jpg 60959851_p0_master1200.jpg Trivia * Occationally, Christine was having a small role as an Arc Villain, but later her role was extended once she was resurrected by Malice Do'Urden and Jasmine Porcelain, becoming a Breakout Villain with a much darker and much less bratty personality, and later she was promoted into one of the major villains of the entire storyline. *Christine was the first known female vessal of one of the Four Horsemen in the main story, and the first one who stripped the title from her predecessor by secretly manipulating his betrayl. *To some extent, Christine Van Bilj's creation was loosely inspired by Alexia Ashford from ''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chornicles. *Although choronically being the first Dark Lady of Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who confronted Ichabod, Christine (not counting the thought-form inside the mind of her brother, Colin) is the overall 9th Dark Lady who had debuted in the LOTM: WoSH storyline, after Lady Van Tassel, Vanifer, Aerisi Kalinoth, Serilda of Abaddon, Jasmine Porcelain, Valindra Shadowmantle, Melancholia and Kaysie Virgo. Coincidentally, all of them are either servants of Moloch or at least related to his atrocities. *Christine cheated death and/or came back from the dead more than any other characters in the storyline, even surpassed Michael Langdon. *Interestingly, despite being female, Christine chose to be a host of a male member in the Twelve Nethers - being the first introduced host of Nether Echingers in the storyline. The reason was that Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess refused to give her crystal to anyone to make them her host (even including female). *Christine Van Bilj was the first villain in the Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline to become a temporary hero due to angelic brainwashing during her memory loss, which spawn the birth of Kristen Van Tassel, a benevolent being with no cruelty of the original Christine inside her. However, despite being two perosnonalities of one person, Kristen and Christine are NOT the same person at all. **The relations between these two counterparts could be compared to that between Eckidina KnightWalker and Echidna StinWalker. ''Real-Life Inspirations Elizabeth Báthory Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed (Hungarian: Báthory Erzsébet, Slovak: Alžbeta Bátoriová ; 7 August 1560 – 21 August 1614) was a Hungarian noblewoman and serial killer from the Báthory family of nobility in the Kingdom of Hungary. She has been labelled by Guinness World Records as the most prolific female murderer, though the precise number of her victims is debated. Báthory and four collaborators were accused of torturing and killing hundreds of young women between 1585 and 1609. The highest number of victims cited during Báthory's trial was 650. However, this number comes from the claim by a serving girl named Susannah that Jakab Szilvássy, Countess Báthory's court official, had seen the figure in one of Báthory's private books. The book was never revealed, and Szilvássy never mentioned it in his testimony. Despite the evidence against Elizabeth, her family's influence kept her from facing trial. She was imprisoned in December 1609 within Csetje Castle, in Upper Hungary (now Slovakia), and held in solitary confinement in a windowless room until her death five years later. Charles Manson Charles Milles Manson (born Charles Milles Maddox, November 12, 1934) is an American criminal and former cult leader who led what became known as the Manson Family, a quasi-commune that arose in California in the late 1960s. Manson's followers committed a series of nine murders at four locations in July and August 1969. In 1971 he was found guilty of first-degree murder and conspiracy to commit murder for the deaths of seven people – most notably of the actress Sharon Tate – all of which were carried out by members of the group at his instruction. Manson also received first-degree murder convictions for two other deaths. He is currently serving a life sentence at California State Prison in Corcoran. Irma Greese Irma Ida Ilse Grese (born 7 October 1923, Wrechen, Free State of Mecklenburg-Strelitz, Germany – died 13 December 1945, Hamelin, Germany) was employed at the Nazi concentration camps of Ravensbrück and Auschwitz, and was a warden of the women’s section of Bergen-Belsen. She was convicted for crimes against humanity at the Belsen Trial and sentenced to death. She loved torture via different painful methods and wore heavy boots as a habit. She also carried a pistol for the facilitation of her various purposes. Executed at 22 years, 67 days of age, Grese was the youngest woman to die judicially under English law in the 20th century, on 13 December 1945, Hamelin, Germany. She was nicknamed “the Beast of Belsen”, “The Beautiful Beast”, and “Die Hyäne von Auschwitz”. Richard Ramirez Ricardo Leyva Muñoz Ramírez, known as Richard Ramirez (February 29, 1960 – June 7, 2013), was an American serial killer, rapist, and burglar. His highly publicized home invasion crime spree terrorized the residents of the greater Los Angeles area, and later the residents of the San Francisco area, from June 1984 until August 1985. Prior to his capture, Ramirez was dubbed the "Night Stalker" by the news media. He used a wide variety of weapons, including handguns, knives, a machete, a tire iron, and a hammer. Ramirez, who was an avowed Satanist, never expressed any remorse for his crimes. The judge who upheld his thirteen death sentences remarked that Ramirez's deeds exhibited "cruelty, callousness, and viciousness beyond any human understanding". Ramirez died of complications from B-cell lymphoma while awaiting execution on California's death row. Marguerite d'Anjou Margaret of Anjou (French: Marguerite d'Anjou; 23 March 1430 – 25 August 1482) was the Queen of England by marriage to King Henry VI of England from 1445 to 1461 and again from 1470 to 1471. Born in the Duchy of Lorraine into the House of Valois-Anjou, Margaret was the second eldest daughter of René of Anjou and Isabella, Duchess of Lorraine. She was one of the principal figures in the series of dynastic civil wars known as the Wars of the Roses and at times personally led the Lancastrian faction. Owing to her husband's frequent bouts of insanity, Margaret ruled the kingdom in his place. It was she who called for a Great Council in May 1455 that excluded the Yorkist faction headed by Richard of York, 3rd Duke of York, and thus provided the spark that ignited a civil conflict that lasted for more than 30 years, decimated the old nobility of England, and caused the deaths of thousands of men, including her only son Edward of Westminster, Prince of Wales, at the Battle of Tewkesbury in 1471. Margaret was taken prisoner by the victorious Yorkists after the Lancastrian defeat at Tewkesbury. In 1475, she was ransomed by her cousin, King Louis XI of France. She went to live in France as a poor relation of the French king, and she died there at the age of 52. Marie Antoinette Marie Antoinette (/ˈmæriˌæntwəˈnɛt/, /ˌɑ̃ːntwə-/, /ˌɑ̃ːtwə-/, US: /məˈriː-/;1 French: ɑ̃twanɛt; born Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna (2 November 1755 – 16 October 1793) was the last Queen of France before the French Revolution. She was born an Archduchess of Austria, and was the fifteenth and second youngest child of Empress Maria Theresa and Francis I, Holy Roman Emperor. In April 1770, upon her marriage to Louis-Auguste, heir apparent to the French throne, she became Dauphine of France. On 10 May 1774, when her husband ascended the throne as Louis XVI, she assumed the title Queen of France and Navarre, which she held until September 1791, when, as the French Revolution proceeded, she became Queen of the French, a title she held until 21 September 1792. After eight years of marriage, Marie Antoinette gave birth to a daughter, Marie-Thérèse Charlotte, the first of her four children. Despite her initial popularity, a growing number of the population eventually came to dislike her, accusing her of being profligate, promiscuous, and of harbouring sympathies for France's enemies, particularly her native Austria. The Diamond Necklace affair damaged her reputation further. During the Revolution, she became known as Madame Déficit because the country's financial crisis was blamed on her lavish spending and her opposition to the social and financial reforms of Turgot and Necker. During the Revolution, after the government had placed the royal family under house arrest in the Tuileries Palace in October 1789, several events linked to Marie Antoinette, in particular the June 1791 attempted flight to Varennes and her role in the War of the First Coalition, had disastrous effects on French popular opinion. On 10 August 1792, the attack on the Tuileries forced the royal family to take refuge at the Assembly, and on 13 August the family was imprisoned in the Temple. On 21 September 1792, the monarchy was abolished. After a two-day trial begun on 14 October 1793, Marie Antoinette was convicted by the Revolutionary Tribunal of high treason and executed by guillotine on the Place de la Révolution on 16 October 1793. Fictional Inspirations Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles version) Alexia Ashford is the main antagonist of ''Resident Evil: CODE: Veronica and its reenactment storyline in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Alexia was member of British nobility, coming from the Ashford family. The adopted daughter of Dr. Alexander Ashford, 6th Earl Ashford, her real parentage was the result of a cloning experiment referred to as Project CODE:Veronica, and was biologically the daughter of Veronica Ashford, 1st Countess Ashford. Through her grandfather, Dr. Edward Ashford, 5th Earl Ashford, she was able to gain a position as a virologist within Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, an enterprise he co-founded. In Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Alexia is a much darker character. She kills Alfred simply because he didn't wake her up on time, in contrast to her original appearance in Code: Veronica, wherein she instead cradles Alfred's body and sings to his corpse. In large part because of this, she also ends up recapturing Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside (as well as infecting the latter with T-Veronica) for no real reason besides the fact that they simply were present in Antarctica, instead of doing so out of revenge for their role in Alfred's death. She also displays a much more talkative and less serious personality, light-heartedly mentioning Alfred's murder, taunting and giggling at the Redfield siblings even as they shoot at her, and referring to "Veronica" as if it was a separate entity with a mind of its own, e.g. "Thanks to you, Veronica's angry, which makes me stronger". Overall, the personality chosen for The Darkside Chronicles fits with a shallow, spoiled young girl with severe delusions of grandeur; this choice has been controversial, with some fans feeling that this change markedly deviates Alexia for the worse, while others believe that it matches up perfectly with her background as an aristocratic, hugely narcissistic child prodigy. However, this depiction of Alexia should arguably not be considered canon, as The Darkside Chronicles, along with The Umbrella Chronicles, is simply a resumed version of the storyline. Alexia's depiction in Resident Evil CODE: Veronica is the one that should be considered canon. ''Beatrice Ushiromiya Beatrice is the main antagonist of the first half of the anime and visual novel ''Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Beatrice is very sadistic and cold-hearted, as she seems to think of things as a game. She is also extremely conniving and manipulative, as she almost tricked Battler into believing she had redeemed and thus making him sign a contract proving his belief in her existence. However, she and Virgilia cracked there and Beatrice showed her kind and gentle personality had been an act. She doesn't seem to be easily insulted, as when she had given away a witchlike laughter. Her butler commented her "laugh lacks elegance'", to which she replied "Oh, I'm sorry" and gave away a more controlled chuckle. However, she does have a thoughtful and compassionate side, as shown by her being repulsed at Eva-Beatrice's sadistic game with Rosa and Maria. Her goal is to make Battler accept and acknowledge her existence. ''Maestro Delphine Maestro Delphine (real name: Delphine Eraclea) is the primary antagonist and conflict in the ''Last Exile anime series. She is head of the Guild, an organization that controls the knowledge of Prester. Delphine is portrayed as a decadent and licentious aristocrat, callous, impatient, and ruthless in her ways. Delphine is an uncaring, manipulative, heartless, and cruel individual. She enjoys bringing misery to those under her influence, and she derives pleasure in confusing and misleading her victims. Her merciless behavior and mind games have impacted her younger brother, Dio, as well. Despite his easygoing personality, even he is fearful of Delphine. When executing her plans, she prefers to watch the mayhem she causes whenever possible. However, she seems to prioritize execution over pleasure, as she is fine with sitting in the sidelines when needed. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:Evil Genius Category:Neutral Evil Category:Moloch Allies Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Complete Monsters Category:OCs Category:Insectoid Characters Category:Queens Category:Knight Templar Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witches Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Archenemies Category:Arc Villains Category:Socerers Category:Possessors Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Narcissist Category:Monomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Poisoners Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Flyers Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:The Undead Category:Blondes Category:Brunettes Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gaolers Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Mad Scientist Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Bombers Category:Sibling Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Counterparts Category:War Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Saboteurs Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Asami Imai Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Monster Master Category:Gloved Characters Category:Humans Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Strategists Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Former Humans Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Superhumans Category:Twins Category:Supervillains Category:Alternate Form Category:God Wannabe Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:True Villains Category:Biotic Users Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitors Category:Scientists Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Social Darwinist Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Aristocrats Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Perverts Category:Order of Flourish Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Breakout Characters Category:Psychics Category:Hybrid Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Sadomasochists Category:People with Photographic Memory Category:White Haired Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Elemental Evil Category:12 Zodiac Demons Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder